Turning Point
by moodychan
Summary: The long awaited UPDATES is here! From here on, the story will be focusing on the gakuensai.
1. There's something about the kiss

**a/n: **ookay, I made a mistake last time. I wrote that Yuujirou's bed was located across Tooru's but the dorm's bed was supposed to be two-story. I mixed up with sukisho I guess. Anyways, since you have made me so happy (and burdened btw) by your reviews I decided to add several paragraphs. I hope I don't ruin your imagination hahaha :P

**Warning**: this story might contain a spoiler (specifically eps 7) in a way

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

**Turning Point**

* * *

This was sooooo not happening!!! What was he thinking?! Wait, that's the problem. He. _Wasn't_. Thinking. 

At first, he was just getting annoyed at the way Tooru dealt with his cousin. He did not know, nor did he want to know, what had happened between the blue haired boy with that Sayaka girl, but it seemed that Tooru was trying not to hurt the little girl's feeling. And somehow, in a weird way, it agitated him so much. And when Sayaka selfishly said she would not go home if Tooru did not come with him, he just started to lose control.

The blond princess walked in annoyance as he tried to stand between his blue haired friend and his cousin/step sister. He could hear Tooru called his name as he shot a glare to the girl. God, he never met a girl that selfish before. If she were to be left stranded in an unknown island, she would practically die. Wait. That was so mean… no matter how much the girl annoyed him, she was still Tooru's cousin.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sayaka protested, she still had that challenging look in her face as if saying that he had absolutely no rights to interfere the on going problems between her and Tooru.

Absentmindedly, he started to smile. He swore that his body just moved by itself from that point on thus putting him in to that…c_omplicated_ situation. "I'll let you know a secret," He heard himself said calmly, "Your brother has no interest in girls."

All three people who happened to be around quickly gawked at the statement, even Tooru (and he was supposed to be the _subject_ of the conversation). The blue haired princess was looking at him in disbelief, still too shocked to even give any reaction. Heck, _he_ would gawk if he was not the one making and executing the _'Tooru is in fact a gay so back off little girl!'_ scenario.

"That's not true! He liked girls before!!!"

Okay, maybe he got a little too carried away in his effort of driving away the evil, selfish (step) sister, but like he said earlier, he was not thinking. And hey, it was also Tooru's fault for not stopping him before he went too far with his plan. He cupped Tooru's cheek gently while still giving his victorious face to Sayaka before he said, "He's going out with me now." in a seductive tone.

"Do you think you can fool me?!" She yelled, but it was obvious for him that she was falling in to his trap. Just a little more provocative action and she was out of the scene.

"Let me…" He stopped his words as he moved his face closer to Tooru's. He could feel that the other princess was starting to sweat nervously, but he had moved too far that he could not back off anymore. "Show you the proof." He continued as he deeply emphasized the last word. He rolled his eyes to meet her widening hazy dark eyes a split moment before he pressed his lips on to Tooru's.

"!!!"

It was only supposed to be a friendly kiss. Seriously. He knew that Sayaka would not even notice the difference if he kissed the corner of Tooru's lips rather than the whole lips. It's just that… his mind decided to go on a short vacation and left him no choice but to rely on his natural instinct, which was a big, _BIG_ mistake.

The kiss last for the whole five minutes, and in between that small period of time, he had to fight down the urge to coax Tooru's mouth open (and insert his tongue for that matter) while keeping his sanity in one piece. God, who would have thought that kissing a guy would be that good?

"Oi, Yuujirou!" Tooru protested in a very weak voice. Sweats started running down Tooru's chin drop by drop, but the blond chose to ignore it. First, Sayaka was still watching them carefully, second because he still wanted to feel the soft warm lips a little bit longer. It (the kiss) would last forever if Mikoto did not drop the bucket he used to improve his singing ability.

"So? Do you still don't believe me?" He finally said after he broke the kiss. "If you don't, I'll continue." He threatened as he narrowed his eyes confidently, completely ignoring the fact that Tooru had already lost his soul after the kiss.

She gasped at the words, muttering "It can't be true.." over and over again as she took a few steps back. Seeing that the girl still refused to give up on her stepbrother, Yuujirou once again cupped Tooru's cheek, ready for another kissing session.

"NOOOO!!!!" She finally yelled and ran frantically. It was then that his brain started to function normally and he found that he was in a deep, deep trouble!

"Yuujirou…!!"

Alright, think, Yuujirou! Think!! It was an awkward situation, everyone knew that! But it was inevitable, so be it. The important thing was to act like it was no big deal, even if it was, and walk it off like nothing ever happened! After all, it's just a kiss. Right? Eerrr… right. Now he only had to stop observing Tooru's lips. Scratch that. He had to stop picturing Tooru, on his bed, naked. Gaaahh!!! What was he thinking?! Stop!

"Oi, Yuujirou!! Are you even listening?!"

"You guys… I never thought…"

"Whatever you are thinking, it's not true, Mikoto!!! You too, Yuujirou!! What are you thinking?"

"That would only stop her temporarily." He finally answered after he succeeded to shove his dirty thoughts far away, "She'll come back after she calms down. We probably have to show her something more intense than kissing. What do you think?" Now the dirty thoughts had found their way home… Sheesh… Why did he have to grow some interest toward his roommate? It's not like Tooru had the same feeling toward him.

"Nooo!!! You two DO have that kind of relationship!!!" Mikoto yelled as loud as he could.

"Don't take it too seriously, Mikoto." Yuujirou tried to explain, but when he saw Tooru blushed, he could not stop thinking how cute the boy was. "Don't tell me that you're actually visualizing my idea." He teased merrily.

"Oh, shut up!!" Tooru yelled as he started to leave the place. Yes, for a moment there he _did _visualize whatever _thing_ Yuujirou was implying when he said 'something more intense than kissing'. And somehow he had the feeling that it would be fun (he had to slapped himself mentally for thinking such thing). Now he started to question himself, did he, by any chance, have been attracted to the blond guy?

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower." He said. He really, really needed to cool his head now or he might do the _unthinkable_…

---

Later on that night.

Tooru was trying so hard to get some sleep but somehow, whenever he shut his eyes, he would start imaging Yuujirou's face, and not just Yuujirou's usual face but rather his charming, beautiful face, which eventually would lead him to imagine something erotic that night. Okay, stop. He should not be thinking of his roommate in _that_ way.

He groaned as he shifted his body for the several times that night. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that evening 'kiss'? He brushed his lips weakly, it was still numb btw, then took a deep sigh. Maybe if he participated in that kiss, if he open his mouth and let Yuujiro insert his tongue, he wouldn't be that curious about Yuujirou's kissing skill…

"Tooru, can't sleep?" Yuujirou called from across the room.

"Mmm, yeah."

"Me too."

And the room fell silent for a while.

Since it was in the middle of the night and none of them was talking, they could hear even the faintest sound. From his bed he could hear Yuujirou's heavy (and steady) breathing, which somehow made him felt excited. Wonder what it would sound like when he could make the blond panting in exhaustion. _'We probably have to show her something more intense than kissing. What do you think?'_ he suddenly heard the line in his mind. He could feel the blood rushing to his head and his heart pounding like crazy because of it, since when did he get that perverted anyway?

"About the kiss…"

Both suddenly felt their heart stopped beating and they absentmindedly hold their breath.

"What about it?" Tooru asked curiously,

"Wanna do it again? Don't take me wrong, it's just that it has been bothering me for a while since we do it halfheartedly." He said that in a quick phase, feeling embarrassed, and he soon regretting it so he quickly added "Never mind, I'm only rambling."

The blue haired boy quickly got up his bed, saying, "Okay." then he started walking toward Yuujiro's bed. "Let's do it again. Don't hold back this time." He continued with full determination in his mind. Maybe if he let his body had what it wanted, he would finally able to get some rest.

They both froze briefly, still trying to figure out why on earth did they agree to re-do the kiss when they knew PERFECTLY how dangerous that action was. No, it was not a life threatening but rather a life changing action. And if either of them said there was no chemistry between them before, it was most likely a lie.

Yuujirou was the first one to snap out of his contemplation. He slowly got up and sat on his bed then called, "Tooru…"

He gazed at the eastern princess' eyes, the clear eyes which somehow able to steal his mind away. He just stood in front of his friend, unable to move, and waited quietly as Yuujirou reached out his hands and pulled the blue haired princess down to his bed. He gulped in all his nervousness while letting the blond placed his hands on Tooru's chest then slowly pushed the new princess' body against the bed and leaned closer. His eyes started to trail down Yuujiro's lips, further, and stopped at the blond's slender neck. Why did the idea of nipping Yuujirou's neck looked so tempting when he saw it in his current angle? And each time he felt Yuujirou's breath blowing on his cheeks, he was losing the last piece of sanity he had left.

"Having second thought," Yuujirou stopped leaning closer when he said that words, gazed him at the eyes then continued, "princess?" Tooru might not notice this, but he could feel Tooru's heartbeat thumping in arrhythmic beat on his palm. And he was enjoying every second of it.

Call him crazy, or call him plain perverted, but he could not stop his mind from thinking how sexy Yuujirou was under the moonlight, especially when you looked at him from his position, just couple of inches away. And at some time during that period, he found himself laying beneath Yuujirou's weight, wrapping the blond's waist and pulled him closer. He could see Yuujirou widened his eyes when they accidentally brushed each other's member, and his immediate reaction was grinning in victory. "You were saying?"

"Aggressive, aren't you."

"You have no idea…"

Remember when Tooru said he was losing the last piece of sanity he had left? Well, he meant it. Maybe it was all because he enjoyed the close contact with Yuujirou's warmth, or maybe it was because of the hormones, all he knew was he wanted to feel Yuujirou's body a little bit more, a little bit longer, and he wanted to feel it NOW. All other things such as morality would have to wait until he regained his sanity.

"Maybe I should tape this and give the copy to Sayaka. That way she would stop bothering you." He smirked at his joke. What was that? You thought he was serious when he said those words? Oh please, as if he would share this moment with that annoying little spoiled witch.

"You do that and I'm going to beat the hell out of you." He threatened as he slipped his hand beneath Yuujirou's shirt and started to caress his back. "She's still my sister and I love her, though it isn't the same kind of love she has for me. I-" He never had the chance to finish his sentence for Yuujirou had started attacking his mouth with his tongue and left him no choice but to moan in pleasure. Seeing how Tooru returned his kiss and responded to his touch, he could only think about one thing: Why didn't he do this… _sooner_?

The chorus concert was ten hours away, let's hope the two had enough sleep tonight or Mikoto would be in SERIOUS trouble. Because Mikoto's singing ability was somewhere near ZERO that he really needed the help from his two friends to cover his ear-breaking (literally) singing, or he would ruin the concert. If he ruined the chorus concert, he would make Arisada kaichou angry. And if the said person got angry, the entire SC member would get angry. We wouldn't want that to happen would we?

---

**a/n**: Whoa... major turn over in the last part.. what will happened to those two i wonder.. ha.ha.ha. but they're not going to be couples just yet. I'm writing the second chapter, almost done i think. Be patient okay?

Oh yeah, to Tiffany: I know I promised to revise my PoT story before September but by the look of it, I'm not going to make it. I'm still waiting for the mood to strike me because if I force myself to write when the mood isn't there, I'll be making another bad chapter and then I'd have to revise it again. Gomenasaai!!! I'm very sorry for not being professional, but since you've been such a good reader, i have post a little something. Check it out in my TKE story :)


	2. Give a little time

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

**Turning Point**

* * *

He woke up a bit early that day but he decided to stay on bed for a little longer for two reasons. He still felt a little dizzy and his bed was so warm and soft that it made him all sleepy again. From his half opened eyelids, he saw Yuujirou staring at him intensely with a smile on his face. He spontaneously smiled back as he curled and rolled his body closer to him. It was really nice to have Yuujirou on your bed in the morning.

Huh?

He snapped his eyes open and was greeted with a pair of beautiful golden eyes.

_'I have Yuujirou on my bed? And he's NAKED, wait.. make that HALF naked. God, he's beautiful, but that's not the point!! What is he doing on **my** bed?! Wait.. this isn't my bed. What am **I** doing on **his** bed?!' _After forcing his brain to come up with a good explanation on how he could end up sleeping at the blond's bed, which failed obviously because he was unable to think coherently at that time, he decided to shut his eyes again. Desperately hoping that it was only a dream.

He heard a chuckle from the vicinity, and it was quickly followed by a familiar voice saying, "Are you always this disoriented in the morning?"

He frantically tried to jump his way out the bed only to end up in yet another… _difficult_ situation. Because the bed was so small and he was sharing the same blanket with the eastern princess. And the fact that he was curling right next to Yuujirou just made things even worse.

He tangled the blanket and nearly fell off bed but Yuujirou quickly reach out his hand and pulled the third princess toward him. Somewhere in the process, Tooru found himself on top of the other. Hm.. he was sure he had been in this kind of situation before. It was then his last night memory decided to grace him with its presence and made him blushed furiously. "Did I.. I mean, did we…"

"You were so aggressive last night." He answered lightly, oblivious to the fact that Tooru was ready to commit a suicide right then and there.

It was wrong, he thought. So wrong! Well, yeah, maybe he did feel a small attraction to Yuujirou and he was equally guilty for whatever happened last night, but it still felt so wrong for him. He just could not picture himself going out with the blond. Not when he still had an issue with Sayaka. He got up carefully, took a deep breath then said, "It never happened."

Yuujirou stayed silent, still trying to digest Tooru's words.

"We're just…" He paused, trying to find the perfect word to describe his feeling, and then continued, "Confused. Both of us got confused and we somehow lost it last night. I mean…" He rolled his eyes, observing the other's reaction at his statement.

Trace of disappointment was detected on Yuujirou's face but it was quickly replaced by his smiling one. "What happened?"

He let out a sigh, got up, walked toward the drawer, and took out a clean shirt. He really did not understand what was going on with him. He was the one requesting Yuujirou to forget everything. Now that the request had been granted, he felt… um... upset. Arrgh, who was he lying to? Last night was great. It was wrong, true, but he did not regret it. For him, to have Yuujirou pretending like nothing ever happened felt ten times more devastating than to lose his uncle's affection.

He rushed his way back, planted a kiss on the blond's lips then took a seat beside him.

"Okay… you lost me.." He commented. "Care to explain what's going on in your head?"

He shook his head. "I'm not so sure myself. I need a little time to sort out my feeling and settle a few things with Sayaka."

They just sat side by side silently as if enjoying the serene atmosphere around them when suddenly their hands brushed. They exchange looks before they clasped their hands against each other. Yuujirou squeezed Tooru's hand firmly as if saying he understood and he was willing to wait. He also needed to sort his feeling out after all.

"We better get ready for today's concert." The blond finally said as he reluctantly let go of the other's hand.

oOo

**I don't know where this feeling comes from, and where it's heading**

**However, it's real and it keeps on growing**

**Just like a flower, it will continue to blossom beautifully (1)**

oOo

The night after the concert, in the dorm.

"Yes uncle, I understand.." He answered from across the line before he hung up.

He mused for a while, sighed then decided to get back to his room. After a few steps, he suddenly turned around and walked toward the phone again. He stared it silently for a while before he picked it up and dialed a set of numbers. He waited, and waited, and then someone picked up the line.

"Hello." It was an older woman voice.

He let out a relieved sigh, He really did not want to speak with her daughter at the moment. "It's me."

They both stayed silent for a while before he continued, "How's her rehabilitation?" He asked in concern.

A dry laugh, "She's not making any progress."

"I'm sorry."

Another silence. He always found it awkward whenever he had a conversation with her ever since Sayaka pushed her daughter from the stairs.

"She needs someone to support her, Kouno-kun. She's not a strong girl. You know that don't you?"

He just let that line to be unanswered because he was afraid. He did not want to get involved in any relationship right now because he might hurt the one dearest to him. Well, Sayaka would hurt that person but he was still guilty. That was one of the reasons why he asked Yuujirou to wait in the first place.

"The other day she tried to cut her wrist, lucky that I was around so I was able to stop her. But there's no guarantee she won't do it again in the future."

"I.."

"She only needs a conviction that there will always someone on her side even if she can't walk any more." She paused, clear her throat then continued, "Can you be her strength?"

"… I'll contact you again later."

"Okay. I'm waiting for good news."

She hung up.

He rested his body against the wall, sighing. After a few minutes musing, he put down the phone and walked toward his room again.

* * *

(1) hehehe.. I inserted a short poem(?) in my work again. I never intended to put a poem but it kinda happened. Anyway, I'm sure I took the first line from somewhere but I don't know from which anime. Hm.. I think it's from HaruToki..

**a/n:** Okay, I know it's short but deal with it. I'm having difficulties finding a free time to continue this story. It's almost a miracle for me to upload this chapter.. Anyway, I have mid tests coming in three weeks and I really need to study. So.. next update will be… I'm not sure. Just pray for a comet to hit my college then I'll have the time to update. Haha.. kidding.


	3. The Dance Party

Turning Point

Chapter 3

* * *

Days passed peacefully in Fujimori Gakuen. No one ever knew the 'incident' which involved Tooru, Yuujiro and one bed. Yet. Even Mikoto. Maybe they weren't really interested in the princesses personal lives – translation: the princesses lives as guys, or maybe they were only being considerate by not asking why both Yuujirou and Tooru ended up having several mouth bite's size bruises on their neck and shoulder (thanks to Natashou who suddenly changed the outfit for choir concert from turtleneck to square neckline sailor dress. Because he thought it would be 'fun' to give them 'surprises' once in a while. Natashou suffered from jaw pain afterwards but refused to tell his two assistants 'why') the important thing was they hadn't found out, and that's what matter most for Tooru. He had enough problems already, he didn't want any addition thank you. 

Princesses' tasks surely helped him to take his mind off his problem though, that's why Tooru loved doing his jobs. That and he could see Yuujirou in a girl's outfit, which was definitely something he always enjoy doing. Not that he would ever admit that in front the blond princess. Oh, and there was another thing he enjoyed doing while wearing the frilly gown Natashou made: teasing Mikoto. Like what he was doing now.

From a distant, the blue princess knew that Mikoto was heading to home economics (Mikoto always dragged his feet whenever he went to home economics) to change clothes. He quickly exchanged winks with Yuujirou, his partner in crime – that's if teasing Mikoto could be consider a crime, and when he was sure that Mikoto was close enough to hear their conversation, he started 'operation teasing Mikoto: plan #24'

"You look stunning as ever, Yuu-kun." He said in his high pitched feminine voice rather loudly. He could see Yuujirou laughed inwardly at his voice and decided to stomp the blond's feet later, and let Yuujirou made a comment at his statement.

"You are also beautiful, Tooru-kun." He answered after he let out a fake, heavy 'hohoho' sound. It was only a matter of time until the pink princess burst in and started to yell something like…

"Stop doing embarrassing things like that!!!"

Yeah, something like that.

"Geez! I don't understand you guys. How can you be so happy wearing that frilly gown?" Mikoto grumbled as he halfheartedly walked and grabbed his own outfit. "Arisada Kaichou wants us to gather at student council room this morning." He muttered, adding 'with the hime's outfit on' darkly.

"That's rare…" Yuujirou commented while Tooru nodded in agreement.

Mikoto didn't care. Seriously. Arisada could say anything he wanted, he'd end up hating each and every proposal the ex-princess (now SC president) offered then being forced to do it anyway in the end, as long as it didn't involved him in wedding dress PUBLICLY. Just by remembering that made him shuddered. No one knew about this but every night since he heard from Natashou that he would design a wedding dress for 'moral boosting' – cheerleading, really, only without short skirt and pompom, in the finals he prayed – as he started learning the art of voodoo, you know, just in case – sincerely, from the bottom of his heart, so NONE of the team made it to the finals.

"Btw…" Mikoto stopped changing as he rolled his eyes to the other two princesses, who suddenly gulped in nervousness as Mikoto snapped a serious, heavy aura, then continued "Kouno, is there something happened between you and Shihoudani?"

"What makes you think there's something?" Tooru answered quite hesitantly, but at the same time Yuujirou gave 'perhaps' as an answered, which earned him a glare from the blue princess.

"Hm…" He stared the two for a while before he continued putting his wig. "Nevermind. I'm just curious. You both shared similar bruises yesterday and all…" He stopped again, rolled his eyes again, then asked (again) "You sure there's nothing?" There's a hint of 'I know there's something going on, I just don't know what exactly' in his tone. Before Tooru could said 'what makes you think there's _something_?', Mikoto quickly changed the subject. "Shihoudani, there's a letter for you. I put it in my bag, take it yourself."

"Letter?"

The princesses could take all day long chit-chatting in home economics if Akira didn't show up and tell them to hurry and gather at student council room because Arisada had become bored of waiting.

_Oh well_, Yuujirou thought as he gave a quick glance at the white envelope in his hand, _I'll open it later_.

* * *

"Give it up, Sayaka." 

The dark haired girl just shot her 'friend' – if you could call two people having a meal together during lunch as 'friends' – an irritated glare. She hated them because they kept on telling her to give up on loving his stepbrother. Well, actually, she hated all females in general since Tooru might just fall in love with one of them, but now she started to hate males too since it looked like her brother was a bi.

Since Sayaka radiated an irritated aura, the girl decided to clear some distance between her and her psychotic friend, mumbling 'She's so scary, no wonder she doesn't have any friend.'

Sayaka glared again, did that girl think she couldn't hear her? Scary? Who's scary? Who needed a 'friend' anyway? She didn't need one. She only needed Tooru.

"Tooru-kun.." She mumbled, feeling rather nostalgic as she saw the leaves falling from the tree outside the window. "Liar."

* * *

"A dance party?!" The three of them yelled in unison. 

Arisada laughed, looking as excited as the trio.

"Next week?!" They continued yelling, this time they get their faces closer to the SC president.

"Hai, I know it is an exciting news but please hold yourselves together." The vice president commented, looking rather annoyed by the fact that the freshmen had gotten too close to his idol.

"This school sure has lots of festivals.." Tooru suddenly commented, and both Yuujirou and Mikoto couldn't agree less.

"Who said it's a festival?" Arisada asked, there's a sly smile carved on his face as he folded his hands and straighten his back so gracefully. "It's a dance party (at this, the princesses was thinking the same thing: is there any difference between the two?!). And not just any party, it's a conjunction dance party with St. White students." Arisada was waiting for the others to respond his statement with shriek of joy or something, but nothing happened. Not even the Sakamoto Akira knew what he meant. He quickly pat his forehead with a fan, "I forgot, I haven't mention the most important thing I need to discuss in today's meeting. Sorry, I got too excited back then. Ahem," He began to clear his throat before explaining the whole thing. "Our Fujimori Gakuen is an all boys school, correct? Well, St. White is the opposite. Just recently, the management of both schools was being merged therefore next week dance party will be our first activity with them."

"I heard the old director of Fujimori Gakuen had been replaced by his son." The student council treasurer stated from behind Arisada's couch, "So it is kind of his welcoming party."

"Hey, does that mean we don't have to wear hime's outfit?" Mikoto asked excitedly. Since St. White WAS an all girls school so it was natural that there were, well, GIRLS there, right? What's the point in having guys dressed in girls outfit when you could see the real one?

"Yutaka-kun, you're so naïve.."

"Huh?"

There's an evil glint on Arisada's eyes before he giggled and took a look at his wristwatch. "They're late…"

"We're expecting someone else?" Yuujirou asked to Akira who only shook his head as a sign that he was also clueless.

"Anyway, be it male or female, both have the same hormonal problem during their puberty phase."

There's a knock on the door along with a voice of a girl asking for permission to enter the room.

"Ah, here they are." Arisada nodded to his vice president and ask him to open the door as he continued his conversation with the three princesses, "Let me introduce you with St. White Ojiisama."

"Somehow I get a bad feeling about this…" Tooru mumbled to no one in particular. The world was filled with absurd people doing absurd things after all, the Hime system was a good proof of that statement, so he wouldn't be surprised if there was an Ojiisama system in an all girl school like St. White.

The door swung open slowly, revealing a pale girl with long silver hair wearing a white blazer with St. White logo stitched on the left side pocket and white skirt with slightly above-knee hemline. The girl looked fragile btw since she was so skinny, pale and coughing once every three minutes. And her silver hair just magnified her porcelain doll image. But she's pretty, nonetheless.

"Sorry we're late."

"She's Ritsuko Haruna, St. White SC president." Arisada explained as he took her hand and gave a light kiss on it. Amazing at how fast Arisada got up from his couch, walked toward the door and kneeled down before her, wasn't it? It made three certain SC members got a liiittle irritated with that girl. Lucky that there was no sharp, tiny objects around or they might just throw it at her. Repeatedly. Though they doubt it would be necessary since Ritsuko was coughing hard again.

"Sorry," She said, trying not to excite her body more than it already was (she's tired of the looong walk from Fujimori Gakuen front gate to SC room, which was only twenty meters away), "My body is a little weak but don't mind me. Are they the princesses?" She gazed the three, who suddenly sat straightly while waiting nervously. She might look fragile but she has this sleek aura around her, just like Arisada. "My, they are all beautiful…" Mikoto was banging his head mentally while thinking 'I don't want a girl calling me beautiful!!' while trying not to commit suicide by jumping from the window right then and there. Because he would least likely die seeing it was located on the first floor, he could suffer from a bone fracture then get hospitalized for the rest of his freshman year if he was lucky.

She walked in, after that another one followed her footsteps.

The trio plus Akira couldn't stop gazing the other person with amazement. She's tall, _very_ tall, in like 6ft tall, short dark hair, sharp blue eyes and tanned skin. They might just think she's a guy since she had a rather masculine face for a girl. She's wearing a black tuxedo at the moment, unwillingly if the princesses might add. Poor girl, wearing a tuxedo complete with the gloves in the mid summer. Her sweats were falling from her bangs if you observed her closely.

"Her designer must've in to western clothing like Natashou-senpai…" Yuujirou mumbled sympathetically. Poor girl…

"I'm Kishimoto Akira." She bowed, while Akira – I mean, Sakamoto Akira – was surprised for a brief second before he smiled happily. Somehow he felt like he could get along with that prince for they shared the same name. "Nice to meet you, himetachi."

After that, Mikoto, Tooru and Yuujirou were speechless. Especially Tooru who suddenly thought that the idea of killing a certain girl dressed in tuxedo was a good, feasible idea.

It's not that they were shocked because there was a girl who looked manlier than them.

Heck it wasn't because Ritsuko almost suffocated herself by coughing nonstop for the entire three minutes without a break, her body turned paler and paler every seconds.

It was because Akira – Kishimoto Akira – walked closer, and just like Arisada, she kneeled down and kissed Mikoto's, Tooru's and Yuujirou's hands. In Yuujirou's case, she didn't only kiss his hand, she also gave a quick peck on his cheek.

Yuujirou was his, dammit!!

Wait…

Yuujirou's not his, not yet anyway, but still!

Arrgh, he was SO gonna strangled her later!!

And what made it worst was Yuujirou seemed like he was enjoying that light kiss. He quickly elbowed the blond princess un-happily then pouted. Little did he knew that Yuujirou was happy because the girl succeeded in making the idiot Tooru – seriously, Tooru was an idiot especially when it came to love matters, jealous.

"I'll be looking forward for our cooperation."

"As you can see," Arisada cut in again, still looking excited as ever, "St. White has only one prince so one of you princesses will aid St. White and become a prince at the party. Therefore we will have two princes and two princesses."

"Let me volunteered at that task!!" Mikoto suddenly yelled. He never got excited with the princesses' jobs so far but this time, it's different! He got to wear a NORMAL clothing! Well, he doubt the clothing would be normal, he was imagining an extravagant prince's outfit from medieval era, but at least it wasn't something which had laces and ribbons on it. "I'm way manlier than Shihoudani and Kouno!"

Yuujirou and Tooru rolled their eyes to the pink princess. Way manlier than them, he said? Yeah, right. Keep on dreaming, Mikoto…

"Denied." Ritsuko, who had finally gotten over her cough, started to observed the three princesses carefully. "I want him to aid St. White."

"Me?"

* * *

a/n: yaay!! Finally, another chapter!! I'm trying to update but I'm trapped with tests and stuffs.. is it weird?? 


	4. Say that you love me

a/n: tee-hee.. after a very, very LONG period of time, I finally able to continue this story. The reason? Well, that's a secret.. haha.. well, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Turning Point**

Chapter 4

"I want him to aid St. White." Ritsuko stated as she pointed her index finger toward the one and only, Fujimori Gakuen blond princess, Shihoudani Yuujiro!

Tooru had already felt annoyed just by thinking that Yuujirou would be helping the all girl school. First, though he wouldn't admit this publicly – at least not when the blond was still around, Yuujirou looked better in his princess costume. Well, Mikoto also looked pretty but somehow he couldn't get rid of Yuujirou's image from his mind.

Or to be more specific, because he wasn't talking about Yuujirou as a whole when he said 'image', he couldn't get rid of Yuujirou's face (especially his lips, God, he had troubles controlling himself not to kiss the blond princess ever since… well, you know..).

Second, he was absolutely against the idea of Yuujirou being somewhere around that Kishimoto Akira who seemed to have taken some interest to his- ahem, well not his, not officially anyway, blond princess. And he also didn't like how the blond looked so thrilled about the proposition.

"Me?" Yuujirou asked excitedly. He rolled his eyes secretly toward the now fuming Tooru hime and was forced to hide his smile. To be honest, wasn't actually interested to be a 'prince' but when he thought about it again, he would be wearing a normal male clothing while Tooru would still be wearing Natashou's frilly gown. Can you imagine how their (his and Tooru's) silhouette would be if they actually dance together? That would be something he'd cherish for the rest of his life!!

Of course he could also lure Tooru to finally admit that he was indeed attracted to him if he took Ritsuko's offer. He did notice that the blue haired princess was showing a little unfriendly attitude toward the tall, tanned Ojiisama who looked manlier than Mikoto, and he would use that fact for his own benefit.

"I see that you have attracted Kishimoto-kun's attention, so I'd love you to aid us." She said weakly.

Mikoto was sulking at his seat, losing all his interest to the whole conversation the instant he heard the St. White SC president picked Yuujirou rather than him. Sure he might look girlish, and yeah his two friends always said that he shrugged like a girl, but at least he was a man at heart! He's the only one between the three princesses who actually had a clear gender preference AND a real girlfriend.

"You have to stay at our dorm though, it'll be more convenient that way." She said again, trying to control her breathing between each word slipped from her mouth.

"You'll be sharing my room." Kishimoto said as she winked toward the blond. "I always want to have a roommate."

Arisada quickly let out a capricious laugh at that statement as he felt the tension rose in his SC room. It only took him about thirty minutes to fully understand what was happening inside. He gave a side glance toward the new princess, then toward the prince lastly toward Yuujirou. He laugh again, amused. And by the look of it, the other SC president also beginning to understand the whole situation. They threw each other glances secretly before he broke the tension with his voice, "Okay then, you could take Shihoudani Yuujirou-kun."

"But!" Tooru wanted to protest but then realized that he had no firm reason for his action.

That and because Arisada said he didn't want to hear any protest regarding his decision.

Ritsuko and Arisada then quickly got engage with a discussion about the hows and whys and when of the party. Akira was trying to be a nice host and had a chat with the other Akira and found that she was a really smart, unique girl. Mikoto was still sulking while Tooru and Yuujirou were having a silent fight.

At least Tooru thought he was having a silent fight, Yuujirou was only enjoying the blue haired princess' anger. That should teach the other one not to deny his own feeling.

* * *

All of Fujimori Gakuen's student were studying diligently until they heard someone speaking from the PA. If it were the headmaster's voice, they would ignore it.. Well, maybe they'll listen halfheartedly, but they surely wouldn't pay full attention. But it was the voice of Sakamoto Akira, which never spoke from a PA before. Therefore they got excited and stopped whatever things they did – or in this case, whatever lessons they were studying, and open their ears widely. 

"_Good morning, everyone. I have important news so please pay attention."_

Tooru only stared his math book silently, showing no interest whatsoever even though Akira already ask them to pay attention.

"_Next week, we'll be having a dance party with the students of St. White international girl school. Therefore, starting today, the homeroom period would be use as dancing lesson."_

All the students then went wild after hearing the last statement. They were all party mania, just name any party and they'll be sure to attend it gladly. Especially a dance party. Moreover, a dance party with St. White's students! They didn't actually know the school yet, it was a new school after all, but since Akira mentioned something about 'international girl school' they had a prediction that the party would be a blast.

Their fun didn't last long though because Arisada suddenly cut in and took over the PA, "_However, it seems that the teachers are complaining about your bad behaviour lately._" Bad behaviour being late for school, broke the dorm's night hour, trying to peek the himes when they were taking their usual shower, etc. _"Therefore, I have set a rule. But since I learned that the best way to build someone's personality was by positive endorsement, I have come up with a nice idea."_ There was a sound of someone clearing his throat before the voice continued, "_Starting today until the dance party, We, the Student Council of both school, will take note on everyone's behaviour. The one with the best score would have the chance to have the first dance with the Princesses._"

A loud cheer from all the students, Mikoto was trying not to end his pitiful life right then and there while Tooru just sighed in annoyance. It was obvious for him that Arisada KNEW what's going on between him, Yuujirou and the Kishimoto girl, but somehow the SC president found it interesting to rubbed the fact that Yuujirou's going to spend the whole week with her on his face during the meeting few hours earlier. He really wasn't in the mood to hear Arisada's cheerful voice right then.

"_Of course, in St. White's case, the one with the highest score would get a,"_ He stopped then said _"KISS"_ with a weird emphasizing voice dedicated to a certain someone, _"from their Ojiisama. That Include Shihoudani-kun who would be aiding St. White."_

Yes, Arisada surely loved rubbing it to Tooru's face. He could hear Akira faintly said something like _'You don't have to emphasize the kiss part…'_ nervously.

"_Be nice from now on because we'll be watching you."_ And the announcement was closed by Arisada's laugh.

* * *

"You're jealous." Yuujirou stated victoriously. 

It was noon and he was packing his things accompanied by a blue haired princess.

"No I'm not." He's still trying to deny the fact that he was, in fact, had fallen to his roommate. As much as he wanted to admit his true feeling, he knew that he couldn't. Not when he knew that his ex-girlfriend was still laying helplessly in a hospital. She got hurt because of him, there was just no way he could leave her alone… Ever since he found out that she had attempted a suicide, he could think of nothing else besides staying by her side. In that case, he really shouldn't have special relationship with anyone including the blond.

"Of course you're not." He stated again, putting his last piece of cloth in to his bag before he walked toward the other calmly.

"I have so many things in my mind right now."

"I know." He smiled.

"There is Sayaka.." He started to ramble as he felt Yuujirou's hot breath on his cheek, making him to lose his mind. "And my ex.." He trailed of, letting the blond to cup his chin and forcefully made the other one to look straight in to his eyes. "And.."

Tooru didn't finish his word for he was already shutting his eyes, waiting for Yuujirou to move his face closer. He knew that all the gesture he received from the blond was spelled 'love', and he must say that he enjoyed it. He loved his touch, he loved his hot breath blowing to his face, he..

"Shihoudani!! Have you do- AAACCCKK!!!"

Tooru quickly pushed the blond away while trying to calm his heart beat, while Yuujirou was trying his best not to kill whoever person who dared interrupting him. Tooru was about to.. Arrgghh!! "Mikoto, you should've knocked first!!"

Mikoto didn't gave any answer to him, instead he slammed the door while chanting 'I didn't see anything, I didn't hear anything, I am a nonexistence in this place.' Over and over in his mind as a mantra to keep his sanity. But then his mind wandered to the time where he saw a mouth bite bruises on Tooru's neck, and it was enough to make him yelled and blushed furiously again.

"See you later." Yuujirou said, slinging his bag to his shoulder while waving his goodbyes. Well, judging from previous reaction, he was sure that he was able to make Tooru his. He didn't need to rush things out.

* * *

"Tomoko…" A middle aged woman called her daughter lovingly. The young girl didn't respond to her voice. She was still busy staring nothing in particular from the room's window. 

"Tomoko…" She called again, still no response.

She sighed. She knew that her daughter was facing the hardest time of her life after the accident, and she felt miserable since she knew that there's nothing she could do to make her feel better. If only her ex boyfriend agreed to help her… She shook her head weakly. She really couldn't be so selfish and pushed her wants to the young boy. After all, it was her daughter who broke him up.

_Because she thought it was the best she could do for him_, she said to herself. Her daughter was just too kind… Even though she knew she couldn't live another day without him, she decided to let him go because she didn't want to be a burden. Or rather, she didn't want him to love her out of pity.

"Too-…" She said in a very weak voice.

"What do you want to say, honey?"

"…Tooru.." She said again, a little bit loudly this time. Silently, tears starting to come out from the tip of her eyes before she called the name again. Tooru…

Was it wrong to let him go?

Was it wrong to act tough when she didn't?

She only wanted him to be by her side.

She wanted to feel his love again.

She… wanted to see him so much..

* * *

a/n: okay, this chapter is done. Love it? Hate it? I may take quite a lot of time to update so please be patient okay… 

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.


	5. Girls and Papercut

**a/n**: I have misspelled the word 'Oujisama'! Gasped!! Why didn't anyone tell me I'm making a stupid stupid mistake? It's O-u-j-i-s-a-m-a not O-j-i-i-s-a-m-a. I usually write 'ōjisama' if I use romanji, and writing is a little different from typing so… yeah, i know. It's still stupid.. :x

**Turning Point**

Chapter 5

* * *

It only took Yuujirou a full hour to understand the situation in the famous St. White all girls school, and he must say that he was…_amused_… shocked and speechless in the first time, but amused in the end. He knew that the tension in an all boys school was high and that it was necessary to maintain a system such as Hime system to fix that problem while giving color to the dull lives of its students. Arisada had kindly explained that fact over and over again every time Mikoto sulked and refused to do his job. He just didn't know that such problems also occurred in an all girls school… 

What he didn't know was that it's waaay worse in the girls school.

"I hope the girls didn't scare you…" Kishimoto stated, a large sweatdrop appeared on her head as she saw the blond princess' expression changed from 'interested' to 'it's fun to watch you girls but I'd rather stay AWAY' when her rabid fangirls bunch suddenly flocked around them and began to giggle, squeal and take pictures of both her and Yuujirou.

In Yuujirou's case, they also molested him. What could she say, they were all desperate girl students locked in a tight all girls boarding school ran by catholic nuns who never saw God's other supreme creature called 'man' ever since they entered the school. All the teachers and students, even the animals, were female. Even the most polite, shy, innocent girl would turn into a savage beast when they saw their other half after attending this specific school.

"Kyyaaa!! Akira sama, who is this guy? He's SooOOo CUTE!!" Shouted one girl as she forcefully took the blond's chin and observed his face.

"Oh. My. God. He's not cute, he's pretty! Are you sure he's not a she?!" Claimed the other girl. She then tried to strip the poor princess naked to make sure he didn't have breast, Yuujirou had to fight as hard as he could (all the while trying not to hurt the crazy bunch, which was a tempting feasible thing to do when you were at his shoe right then) to keep both his clothes and sanity intact. God, if he didn't have girls-phobia before, he sure would after this.

A few gropes, squeals and lots of giggling later, Ritsuko decided to help the blond. Not that she's unperceptive of her surrounding or anything, but for a moment there she really thought that Yuujirou didn't need her help to handle the situation. Yuujirou was a guy after all. Guys supposed to hate it when girls helped them, right?

That and because she had one of her usual asthma attack making it impossible to move or yelled let alone ordering twenty or so fangirls to stop molesting the princess. Heck, she couldn't even BREATH.

"Girls.." She called out weakly.

Of course, her angelic like voice (meaning: inaudible for those whose heart was controlled by the devils) wasn't enough to make the girls stop. In fact, they practically ignored her.

Akira felt pitty for her SC president, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was also overwhelmed by the girls though not as bad as Yuujirou.

Ritsuko took a long deep breath in her effort not to explode right then and there – besides asthma, she also had a low blood pressure so sudden act which required a lot of energy was prohibited for her – repeating the process two more times before she called again, "Girls, please behave."

Another failure.

At that point, Yuujirou had thought several ways to free himself from the clutch of evil, desperate fangirls but none resulted in zero casualties. Damn… His 'Queen's smile' tactics seemed ineffective for this bunch either, what to do…

"GIIRRLLSSS!!!" Ritsuko finally lost her patience and started to yell. But it wasn't her yell that made the fangirls stopped, Yuujirou to fall in to yet another speechless moment, Akira to pale and shoved away her fans. It was what happened next that made them react that way.

"Haruna!!" In panic, Akira yelled and stormed her way to catch the lithe, pale body before it hit the ground. Quickly, Yuujirou asked the crowd to give a little space so that they didn't consume the oxygen supply, which Ritsuko very much needed. He pitied the girl but at the same time, he admired her. With that weak body of hers, she succeeded in taking the role of SC president in a school full of barbaric girls… It should be considered a miracle for her not to bid her farewell to this world already with that kind of pressure. "Breath slowly."

She nodded weakly, letting the tall, tanned girl to loose the ribbon tied on her neck and unbuttoned the first button of her shirt.

"She okay?" The blond asked worriedly.

"She's fine. It happened all the time." Akira assured him.

"We're sorry, Ritsuko kaichou, Akira sama!!" All the girls yelled in unison, sharing the same guilty face as they saw Akira put Ritsuko's head to her lap while warding her hand over the president's face.

"I know you are. Now please, resume whatever activity you were doing before. I'll take care the rest." She ordered firmly, using her Ouji charisma to repel the girls.

Yeah, it only took him one full hour to understand how things were going in St. White. He learned it the hard way that to survive in an all girls school, particularly in St. White all girls school, one needed to master Akira's 'Ouji smile'. Because obviously, his 'Queen's smile' didn't have much impact.

"I'll show you to our room once Ritsuko-san feels better."

* * *

Since Yuujirou would be spending the whole week in St. White's dorm, Arisada – being the nice SC president that he was //cough// **not** //cough// - told the dorm leader to move Mikoto back to P-Room until the dance party was over. It would be easier to keep an eye on their safety, he reasoned, but since Arisada said that in a capricious manner he highly doubt it yet made no effort to investigate the matter any further. He didn't find any problems in moving a princess in to a princess room after all. 

What he didn't know was the pink haired princess did have a problem in sharing a room, particularly sharing a room with Tooru… as in he didn't want to. The two still had this long awkward silence each time their eyes gazed each other ever since Mikoto caught you-know-who doing you-know-what so sharing a room with him for the whole week was really the last thing he wanted to do.

However, it was Arisada's order he was talking about. Who could go against him?

"I hear the party will be held here." Tooru tried to break the ice.

"Hm…" He mumbled, trying to keep himself busy by doing his homework until he remembered about the letter that his girlfriend sent him. Call them stupid, helpless romantic couple but he found it cute when Megumi said she wanted to try a different communication method other than phone calls once in a while.

"As Hime, we will be learning the girls' dancing step."

"Hm…" He mumbled again.

Tooru rolled his eyes toward Mikoto silently, thought for a while, then started a new topic, "About Yuujirou…"

"Ouch.." Mikoto was surprised to saw blood coming out from his finger and was even surprised to find a small razor blade popping out from the envelope. It was really one of the oldest tricks in the book if you want to hurt someone you hate, but why did Megumi… wait.. If he remembered correctly, there were two letters in his bag earlier…

"I mean, about us…" Tooru started to stutter while trying to hold down his blush, "The point is.. Hey, are you even listening?!"

Mikoto quickly sucked the blood in and covered the letter with his homework books before he turned his body around, "What?"

"You're bleeding."

"Just a papercut."

There were two letters in his bag earlier, one was for him from Megumi while the other was for Yuujirou. He must be giving the wrong letter to the blond princess back then…

He thought for a while, totally ignoring the confused Tooru before he said, "I'm going to use the phone." And with that, Mikoto quickly left the room.

Tooru gazed his friend's back silently until it disappeared then shifted it toward Mikoto's desk. To be honest, he was curious. It was very clear for him that the pink haired princess was hiding something, him giving no reaction whatsoever when being teased about how he didn't get tired calling his girlfriend each and every night was a good proof to support his suspicion.

And he remembered, though only faintly, that something similar had happened several months earlier just before the incident where Sayaka pushed his (ex)girlfriend from a crossing bridge.

After he was sure that Mikoto was somewhere far away from the room, he got up from bed and walked toward the desk. He searched around the desk for a while until he found what he was looking for, a small white envelope, which had a little bloodstain on it.

'_First it was only a small papercut..'_

The image of a girl with long black hair began to flash in his mind. He could see her smiled, shaking her head slowly as she hid her hands behind her back._'Don't worry. It's only a small cut.'_

He sighed and quickly put all the things on Mikoto's desk back to its previous state. He only had one word inside his mind that time and it was the name of his little sister. He didn't know why Sayaka sent the letter to Mikoto instead of Yuujirou but he knew he had to do something before it's too late.

* * *

Later on that night, in a meeting room inside a 30-floor building 

"I am Ryuzaki. I'll be replacing my dad in running the board as director from now on." The young executive stated, trying to hide his nervousness as he spoke. No matter how smart and competent you were, you'd still get nervous speaking in front older people in your first meeting.

"Well, well… you look a lot like you father." Said one of the board members excitedly.

"Have you visited both schools?"

"Aa, not yet. I planned to visit them tomorrow." Was his polite answer. He thought he saw evil glint in everyone's eye when he said that, forcing him to think whether he had picked the wrong set of words.

Okay, so he was exaggerating when he said 'evil glint', it was more like an amused and excited look. What were those old people thinking? Was there anything he should but didn't know?

"Both Fujimori Gakuen and St. White hold a precious…" The oldest board member exchanged look with his associates, smiled mysteriously before continuing the words, "Treasure. Isn't that right, sister?"

The old nun nodded, and if she was trying to hide her laugh, she was doing a very lame job at it. "You're going to love it."

"Treasure?"

They only laughed, leaving the young director at lost, thinking _'Should I or should I not be grateful for not knowing what they were talking about?'_

* * *

**a/n**: okay! end of chapter. Like it? Anyway, I'm feeling very talkative right now so the a/n will be a little longer than before. You can skip this though, I'm not forcing you to read my rant.. :) 

I'm trying to follow the original plot but at the same time inserting my own idea. I must say that this story had moved in to a different direction than I planned before. Haha.. I'm not the one to actually create a plot first before writing a story. Trust me, it's better that way. One of my stories in PoT section is stuck in the second chapter because I simply don't want to follow the plot I made.

I once go to an all girls school back in high school, and I mean it when I wrote 'desperate girl students'. My friends (and me, sometimes :) were going crazy each time a bunch of male students (usually from an all boys school not so far away from my school. That school and my school happened to have a good relationship) visited my school (though they didn't go as far as molested the guys. Not when the nuns were around anyway. And they were a.l.w.a.y.s. around) As long as you're not female, you'll be treated like a superstar there.

About Kishimoto and Haruna… Do you notice that Kishimoto uses two different ways to call her friend? Well, there's a reason behind it. Curious? Oh yeah, since the Ouji system is quite new in St. White, they don't have the security system like in Fujimori Gakuen. That's why the girls are able to grope and take pictures of our dear blond princess :P

Lastly… I really appreciate your reviews, it really gives a good mood boost for my day //squeal// Don't be afraid to send me critics either, I love critics. The harsher the critics, the more I'm encouraged to change. Seriously. This applies for my other stories too, kay?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine


	6. Promise

a/n: since there are two Akiras in this story, from this point on whenever I write 'Akira' I mean 'Kishimoto Akira' while 'Sakamoto' means 'Sakamoto Akira'. Okay?

**Turning Point**

Chapter 6

* * *

It was an image of them several years back when they were still little. 

_Two little kids were playing around. The older boy was hiding behind a big tree, the younger girl was desperately looking for her. He chuckled silently at his hiding place as he watched her looking around in confusion. However, when the girl looked like she was going to cry, he deliberately let her saw a bit of his clothing to give her a clue of his where about._

_Her face lightened up when she saw his shirt sticking out from behind a tree and then she excitedly ran toward him. With her little fingers, she tugged his shirt, saying "Tooru-nii, find you!" before she laughed contently._

Sayaka rolled over in her bed for the several times, obviously could not get herself to sleep even when her body was already exhausted. Each time she tried to close her eyes, she would always see his image. His heart-warming smiling image, which always made her heart to flutter and surround her body with an invincible comfortable feeling.

She could not remember all of her childhood memories. Just like the pages of a very old book, there were many blank spots in her memory, which prevented her to recall all the things from way back. Even so, there was one thing she remembered clearly even until now. Between the cool breeze of autumn wind….

"…"_He moved his lips, saying something._

"_Promise?" She asked, her eyes were sparkling like a clear star shining in the middle of the night._

_He ruffled her hair gently then nodded firmly._

To him, she might only be his new, cute stepsister who always followed him around like an adorable puppy. However, to her, he was a cool and dependable brother who loved spoiling her over and let her do whatever she wanted.

She did not know when or how that relationship changed in to an unrequited love for her side, she just knew that she liked his smile. She liked his kindness. She liked it when he only had his eyes on her. The small bud of love just grew bigger, stronger. And before she knew it, he was the centre of her life.

She rolled her body again for a couple of times, ignoring the knock on her window before she finally gave in to her curiosity (and slight annoyance) and took a look at the window.

It was dark outside and she had turned off her lights, making it hard for her to find out what had been knocking at her window in… she rolled her eyes toward the alarm clock, one in the morning.

The knock came again and this time she was sure that it was not a tree branch hitting the window due to the wind. Someone was knocking on her window in the middle of the night and if it was not because she knew dearly who that someone was, she might get really angry. Instead, she hurriedly ran toward the window and opened it, letting the said person to get in.

"Tooru-kun!" She almost yelled happily. "What are you doing showing up from the window? Did you climb your way up?"

"Kind of."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Recently, it had always been like that whenever they found themselves alone in one room. It was like the older one was afraid of saying, doing and hinting the wrong thing. He started to be even more cautious toward her ever since _the_ incident, which made a certain girl fell from a flight of stairs and got hospitalized.

"Will you be staying for the night?" She asked hopefully.

"… Ne, Sayaka…" He called, trying not to make an eye contact to the raven haired girl in front him, "About the… letter.."

"It's not me!!" She quickly yelled. Her happy voice was quickly replaced by an angry one and there was a slight of disgust look appeared on her face before she continued yelling, "I don't know what he's telling you, but it's not me! He looks like someone who loved to fool around with girls after all! Maybe one of the girls sent him the threat letter!"

"Lower your voice, Sayaka. I don't want to wake uncle and auntie up." Was all he said. It's not like he believed her, just one look at her nervous face and trembling body was enough to tell whether she's telling the truth or not, it's just that he couldn't make himself cornering his sweet little sister more than he already did. And blame him for having such a gentle heart that he could not stand watching her holding back her tears, he really did not want to upset her.

After she had quiet down, he gave out a long sigh before continuing his words, "Just say that you happened to know the one doing the nasty thing to my friend, what do you think that person want in order to stop?"

At first she was unwilling to answer that question, but after a few shrugged (and since she was convinced that Tooru had already guessed correctly that she was indeed the one sending the threat letter), she answered, "…She wants you to promise something…"

* * *

-St. White- 

"Good morning princess!!" Akira called cheerfully. She laughed a bit before she fixed her sentence, "I mean, Ouji-kun."

"…"

"Aw, come on! Wake up already! I don't know about your dorm, but we have morning exercise here so get up! Get up!" She called again, this time forcefully pulled him on the hand and made him sit even with his eyes closed.

He yawned, stretched his body a little bit before unwillingly got up from bed.

"How was your first night here?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance at that sentence. Sure, it might look like a normal sentence coming out from your roommate's lips to show the said person's affection, but since he knew that she knew that there was absolutely no way he could get a good rest when one third of the dorm's resident were throwing him a pajamas welcoming party, which ended up with him only had two hours of sleep, that words didn't sound so thoughtful anymore.

"Akira," A weak, familiar voice came from outside the room along with a knock on the door. "Exercise starts in 15 minutes."

"Got it, Ritsuko-san!" She yelled. "Please go on ahead."

"Okay." Was her reply before she made a stepping sound, which slowly faded after several minutes.

THUD!

Okay, what was that sound? Yuujirou thought after he heard a loud sound from outside the room. But before the blond could ask anything, Akira only laughed while telling him not to worry. "Ritsuko-san must've collapse in the alley again. Morning is really her weakest point of time in a day. Change your clothes here while I carry her to the nurse office."

"Haha.." He laughed awkwardly. He did not know which one was scarier: Ritsuko for fainting without any clear reason (she sounded really fine just a few minutes ago!!) or Akira who awfully looked like she had gotten used to have the said person collapsing outside her room every now and then.

---

-Fujimori Gakuen-

"Something like that happened?"

Mikoto nodded, showing his friend a serious face, as if saying that he meant the words he said earlier.

"Sakamoto-sama, don't you think we should tell Arisada Kaichou about this?"

"…" Sakamoto only gazed down toward the field silently from behind the rooftop's fence.

"I mean, sure it started with a prank at first but…"

"I think we should observe the situation first. After all, kaichou had already been busy with the dance party and all. If it continues, I'll go tell him myself. Anyway, did Tooru really sneak out last night?"

The pink princess rested his back against the wall, enjoying the breeze, then nodded again.

Sakamoto fell silent for a while before he joined his friend and leaned against the wall right next to the princess.

"I'm telling you, something is definitely wrong. Kouno hasn't been his normal self this morning."

"Maybe he's just love sick." Sakamoto smiled calmly and casually as if he was saying the most obvious thing in the world. At first Mikoto agreed with him, that thought also crossed his mind earlier this morning actually, but then again... how did he…

Sakamoto, being a perceptive person as ever, knew why Mikoto was giving him a surprised look right after his last words. He could only laugh nervously, tapping his index finger on his cheek before he said, "Aah… you see… I've been hanging around SC room lately and… well… Arisada Kaichou is… I mean… he knows everything, so… Anyway, since the majority of students here will most likely get their heart broken, Arisada Kaichou ordered to keep it as a secret."

"Aaahhh…." Mikoto let out an exasperated sigh, scratching his head wildly, then continued, "If he already knew, why did he send Shihoudani to St. White? He must be plotting something!" It was really cruel to separate two people who were deeply in love for one whole week, right? RIGHT? What was the president thinking?! He should have sent someone who did not have any attachment to Fujimori Gakuen. Someone like _him_!

…

Yeah, he was still upset because St. White SC president did not acknowledge his manly-hood and chose Yuujirou instead. Sure his face was in the cute category type, and he did sulk a lot like a girl (not that he would openly admit it), and his posture was somewhat more feminine than the blond's (but that's just because Yuujirou was taller than him!!), but, like he always emphasized lately, he's manlier than all the other two princesses. At heart.

Sakamoto laughed nervously again, finding it completely normal for anyone not to be able to follow their SC president. But…

"Arisada Kaichou won't do anything bad for them." He explained, deciding to keep the last word, which was 'perhaps', for his private consumption.

"I know. I just hate the way he's doing things."

* * *

"Welcome to Fujimori Gakuen, Rijichou." Arisada greeted the young executive who had just come out from his car. The dark haired man nodded as he took up Arisada's offer to shake hands. He gazed around the school, trying to see the entire building in one view before he let out a long, amazed sigh. Just as he thought, the school was marvelous. He was already overflowing with idea to improve the school even more. 

"Nice to meet you," He answered as he gazed toward the young beauty in front him. "You're the SC president, I assume?"

"Yes. My name is Arisada. They are also the member of Fujimori Gakuen Student Council."

After Arisada introduce the new director to the all three other SC member, he quickly lead the older one around the school and gave a little information on the school's achievement both in academic and non-academic field. By the look of Ryusaki as he heard the president, the blond knew that he was pleased. Fujimori Gakuen was, after all, the school that his father had led for so many years. He could not help but to feel proud to hear such an outstanding achievement.

"I hear you are holding a dance party to welcome me?"

Arisada laughed capriciously, "It's just a normal gakuensai with the dance party as the peak event on the last day actually." He explained.

"Gakuensai?" He asked. Because he had been living abroad since birth, Ryusaki did not actually understand the events held in Japanese schools. But it sounded fun…

"We're combining the sports and cultural festival. On the first day, we held sports festival and on the second day the cultural festival. It's so much more efficient that way."

Ryusaki nodded silently, still following the younger's step as he showed around some more. Just as he expected, the students in this school were very diligent and behaving well. Ever since he arrived, he did not meet any delinquent or any of the same sort. It is just a normal, peaceful school's life. Which, btw, seemed awfully suspicious seeing that Fujimori was an all boys school after all. Didn't such school supposed to have rather hot-blooded students instead? He was imagining finding one or two students got in to a bloody fight or encountering sloppy students all around the school, or something similar.

"Are the students always behaved this way?"

Arisada smiled but gave no answer.

"I also heard that this school holds a treasure."

The president's smile just grew bigger but he's still restraining himself from opening his mouth to answer that question.

"Can you tell me what the treasure is? Is it a statue or something?"

Ryusaki could only saw the younger one in confusion as he laughed wholeheartedly at his last statement. Well, one thing for sure, it wasn't a statue.

"Rijichou, it's not that I don't want to show you our…" He rolled his eyes toward his secretary excitedly while holding down a chuckle before he continued, "_treasure_, but I want to keep it as a secret for now. You'll find out about it soon enough."

The director kept quiet as he stared Arisada's eyes carefully before he finally gave up in finding out more about this treasure thing. What's with these Japanese people who loved keeping secrets from him? Oh well… "Thanks for the tour. I have to visit St. White now. I guess I'll meet you again at Gakuensai then."

Grinning, Arisada nodded as he walked the director back to his car. After informing that the sports festival will be held at St. White and the cultural festival at Fujimori Gakuen, the blond watched in content as the car disappeared from his view.

"Have you contacted Ritsuko-san?"

"Just like you told me." Koshino answered calmly.

"Great."

* * *

"Hot…" 

Sakamoto smiled as he continued walking toward the school. Currently, he was on his way home after shopping for the gakuensai's supplies. Since everyone was working hard, he offered himself to do trivial things like that.

"Sakamoto-sama, you're just amazing. Doesn't the hot weather bother you?"

"A little."

"It's so hot.." The other one mumbled again, looking like he's going to get a heatstroke any minute. They kept on walking until Sakamoto spotted a raven haired girl who nearly collapsed due to the hot weather. He quickly shoved his shopping bag to his friend and tried to catch her before she hit the ground. The girl was sweating a lot, he noticed, and she looked weak.

"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded weakly. Carefully, he helped her to stand up and lead her to the nearest tree. He let her rested under the tree's shadow for a while before he asked again, "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She answered, giving out an indifferent look as if saying she didn't want to have anything to do with the world. _'What am I doing? Spying him around like this… after all, he already promised me…' _

"Sakamoto-sama! What's the matter?"

Sakamoto gazed at the girl, his friend and the girl again. Somehow he felt that the girl was bothered by something. He really couldn't leave her alone. Not after he saw her equally dark eyes, which were filled with hatred and despair. And why was it that he found those eyes so… beautiful but sad at the same time?

"Sakamoto-sama!" His friend called out again.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"I'm fine. You don't have to-" She gasped after she saw the person who helped her earlier. She didn't know him, and she wasn't interested to know him either, but what caught her attention was his uniform. The uniform looked a lot like her brother's, was he…

"My school is just ahead. Maybe it's inconvenient for you to go to an all boys school, but there should be a doctor there."

"No!" She yelled suddenly, successfully attracting the attention of several pedestrian around her. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"But.." He tried to catch her hand but she slapped him on the face instead. There was a guilty look appeared on her face a brief second before she made an annoyed one, convincing herself that it was all that boy's fault to anger her.

"You're so noisy! Just leave me alone!" She snapped again, leaving the stunned boy behind.

Sakamoto rubbed his cheek before he took a look at his hand, mumbling 'She's trembling…'

* * *

**a/n**: whew, finally another update. Why do I feel that this story lacks romance?? Isn't it supposed to be a romance fic?! What happened, self?! Tee hee… 

About the SC member, I know that their names are Koshino, Harue and Tadasu, but I forget their position.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.


	7. Between Friends and Lovers

**Turning Point**

Chapter 7

* * *

"What… is the meaning of this?!"

It was afternoon, and because the school festival was only a few days away, all afternoon class in St. WhiteShihoudani Yuujirou was helping the tall, tanned Kishimoto Akira to make a paper flowers for the school festival when suddenly his phone vibrated. He then stopped whatever he was doing, took the phone and found out that someone had just sent him an email. Now that's unusual because first, not everyone had access to his phone number (a few selected lucky people were his family by default, since they're the one buying the phone for him in the first place, Arisada – because he's Arisada, the other SC members – because they're Arisada's friends-slash-servants-slash-partners in crime, and his roommate)

'Tooru?' he thought feeling both surprised and a liitle bit happy. Oh yeah, everyone might think that Tooru didn't have a cellphone, but he did. He usually kept his phone inactive all the time though, else a certain persistent someone might call him every day thus driving him crazy. At first, the thought of Tooru sending him email was more than enough to fly him to heaven. Then after he actually read the content, he was thrown down back to earth in high speed forcefully.

Seriously. He could not follow the aforementioned princess' mind. He was sure that Tooru loved him even if he never expressed those specific three words verbally. Not that he ever said those words either but… Come on! Which part of him that did not yell 'I'm so very much LOVE Kouno Tooru'? Unless Tooru caught the pink princess' tendencies to be oblivious to his surrounding, he was _supposed_ to get the hint. He knew the said princess needed some space and a little time to deal with some _things_ so he kindly stepped back and satisfied himself with this current form of relationship he shared with Tooru, the 'We're more than friends but less then lovers' kind of relationship. _Things_ such as depressed ex-girlfriend and hysterical possessive stepsister.

But he did not expect _this_ to happen!

He read the mail again,

_'I decided to accept Sayaka's feeling so I don't want you to be anywhere near me anymore. I'll switch room with Mikoto once you accomplish your duty there. Btw, nothing ever happened between us. Understand?'_

Okay, if he changed the first part of the first sentence into negative and the second part into positive, the line would be like this: I decided not to accept Sayaka's feeling so I want you to be near me, then he would not have any difficulties accepting it. Maybe if he put a little bit of will power while staring at his phone's screen, he might be able to change the words…

Stare…

Stare…

Sta-…

"What are you doing?" Akira, amazed at her new finding of the other's unique personality, walked closer then tried looking at the phone but failed since Yuujirou quickly shoved it down his pocket.

"Nothing." He fidgeted, motioning the prince to continue her paper folding. "It's just that a certain object of my certain affection asks a certain something that I can not possibly grant." Not without proper explanation, at least.

Akira 'hmm'ed, trying not to look so interested in her new roommates' problem, and continued making another paper flowers silently. Yuujirou blinked in surprised, but also feeling slightly grateful, when Akira decided not to pursue the issue anymore. At least there were SOME girls who were not all that interested in juicy gossips.

"If the certain _object_ you meant is the same certain _someone_ in my mind right now," Akira mumbled, feeling the tense building in the blond's body, "I suggest you to go to SC room on the double. I heard that Ritsuko-san is meeting a _princess_ right now." She smiled when she saw Yuujirou gawked at her statement. Oh please, one would have to be blind, deaf and stupid not to feel the love love mood between him and the other one.

"You notice?"

"Just a hunch." She shrugged, tossing a flower to a nearby box filled with paper flowers of different colors. "Did you honestly think I would miss the killing intent he was radiating the time I kissed your cheek?" A light chuckle from Akira and a light blush from Yuujirou before she continued her words again, "You two lovers?"

"… I don't think so." He answered weakly.

"Just friends then…"

"Saying that we're just _friends_ somehow felt like an understatement." Friends was not supposed to have any sexual attraction toward each other in any shape, size or form, right?

Blink.

He gazed Akira's masculine face line in disbelief. Did he just openly admitting his gayness toward her?! Moreover, did he just admit that he's in love with… God, this girl was scary… But before he went deeper in his self judge about a certain Ouji, a group of random girl students walked by, chatting in a rather loud voice.

_"OMG I just saw this pretty girl inside SC room, talking with Ritsuko Kaichou!!"_

_"What do you mean, **girl**?! She's a HE!"_

_"He's Yuujirou sama's classmate, I hear! (squeal) I want to grope him!!"_

Scratch that. All St. White girls were scary, plus they had issues with their mental health.

"You better go save your princess before he gets molested." Akira forced a laugh and watched silently as Yuujirou storm his way to SC council. Then she sighed, throwing the flowers Yuujirou made the past thirty minutes to the box, mumbling, "Not friends nor lovers, huh? Somehow that brings back old memory…"

_'We are /cough/ more than that, you know that. Why do you keep silent? Answer me! /cough/ /cough/'_

Akira shook her head, trying to shove her past memory to go away. _How many years has it been since I last remembered about that day?_

She remembered a pale little girl trembled and cried in the middle of the rain, forcing a yell with her voice 'til it turned hoarse. Then she remembered a boy with equally pale skin came running to catch her body when she lost the energy to stand still. He lifted her weak body, leaning his face closer so he could take the girl's temperature using his forehead.

_'Don't leave me…'_

* * *

"Talk about coincidence!" Haruna chirped, clasping her hand excitedly when a certain blond someone stormed in to the room.

"Ritsuko-san. I assure you, I do not need any assistance to get out of here. I'm perfectly well oriented so I won't get lost that easily." He tried to avoid eye contact with the certain someone, who, btw, looked so pretty in St. White's uniform! Seriously, it should be considered a crime for a guy to look so pretty in a girl's outfit. Speaking of which, he was also in his hime's outfit and he must say that he loathed the unnecessary attention from random pedestrian each time the wind blew his frilly skirt away. It would be better if he could keep his boxer on, but nooo, Natashou just HAD to be so damn perfectionist he forced the princess to wear (pink) G-string instead.

"No no. I'm not doubting your sense of direction." The pale girl quietly ordered Yuujirou to come in and shut the door properly, "I'm just saying that you better not wander around inside this school alone for your own safety, Tooru hime."

Tooru wanted to ask what danger he could come across inside an elite all girls' school, but somehow he had a distinct feeling he did not want to hear the answer. "At least, can't I have Kishimoto-san's escort?"

"Akira is busy making paper flowers." Yuujirou answered, a little annoyed at the fact that Tooru prefer Akira to him. "Besides, you owe me an explanation, _hime_."

Ah… what killing intent…

And before Tooru could say anything else, the blond forcefully dragged him out of the room, shooting 'Ouji's Smile' to the crazy, sex depraved girl students which, the princess thought, was NOT captivating and the idea of gouging all the girls' eyes so they would stop staring at Yuujirou's not so pretty face did NOT cross his mind whatsoever. Period.

"You can release your hand now." Tooru noted, trying to sound as irritated as he could because he did NOT enjoy Yuujirou grabbing his hands so tightly that it hurts. _'Remember your promise to Sayaka. Remember your promise to Sayaka.'_ He repeated those lines mentally. "Yuujirou! Where are you taking me? I need to go back to school. I have a dance lesson to attend."

The blond did not say anything. He continued dragging Tooru around until they arrived inside an empty classroom. As far as he knew, all St. White students were decorating the sport hall for the upcoming sport festival and they would not be back until the next bell rang. He closed the classroom's door with a loud bang, locked it then unfastened his grip. "What do you mean by this?" He asked, showing the mail.

The princess rubbed his hand, averting his eyes and stayed silent.

"If you seriously do not want me near you, you won't be coming here in the first place, am I right?"

"Arisada Kaichou ordered me to deliver something." He defended himself, starting to fix his gaze to the floor under his feet.

"And if I remember correctly, you don't think of Sayaka more than your sister so there is just no way you'd accept her feelings."

"Mind your own business."

Yuujirou let out an exasperated growl. Tooru could be so stubborn sometimes!!

"What about yourself? You're already in the first name basis with that Kishimoto girl (not that I care)." Curses. Did he just say that out loud? Did he? Because it was not supposed to be said out loud! Did he just successfully make himself sounded like a jealous idiot?

"Wha-… Wait wait wait." He grinned as he watched Tooru shifting his body position awkwardly. "I thought _nothing ever happened between us_, so why does it bother you if I am in the first name basis with Akira?"

_Ookay. Think, Tooru! Yuujirou's playing mind games with you so you better think of something! Wait. No good. My brain's not functioning… forget it, I better find an excuse to get the hell out of here… _"Look at the time!" He suddenly yelled, totally oblivious that he did not wear a wristwatch and there was no clock in the class either. "I really should take my leave…"

"No you won't." Yuujirou grabbed Tooru's hand again and yanked the princess' body against the wall. That time, for a brief moment, Tooru was startled that he could not think of anything. He never saw this wild side of Yuujirou. The blond was usually a calm person, slight humorous and all but never wild. And his eyes… they were so full of lust.

He gulped, throwing his face to the side nervously as Yuujirou pinned him against the wall. Of course, being a healthy teenager that he was, his mind was already wandering toward THAT direction, especially after he saw the lust in the blond's eyes, and damn it, he's getting so turned on just by it. _'Sayaka. Promise.'_ His conscience tried to take control. _'Promises have to be fulfilled.'_

"Do you want to tell me the truth or…" Yuujirou gently plant a kiss on the other's neck then slowly nipped it, making Tooru to quiver.

_'Your promise to Sayaka! Remember?!'_

What had he promised the girl anyway? Oh yeah, stay away from Yuujirou. Right. He's going to stay far away from Yuujirou. Far far away.

_'You're doing the opposite, you know that?!'_

_Am not!_ He heard himself shouted mentally. Who said he was doing the opposite?! Just watch, he's going to shove the blond right away.

"Aah…" Tooru bit his lower lip, holding down a painful groan a split second before he felt a ticklish sensation as Yuujirou licked the new wound he made. "Don't…" He pleaded. Heh, seemed like his conscience had done a great job in taking control of his body. "Stop." He continued, gathering all the energy he had left to push the blond away. He swore he heard a suppressed chuckle before Yuujirou, despite of his pleas, kept attacking his sensitive spot. And good God, he's so good at it. "Wha-.. you… Where are you touching?!"

"You said 'don't stop'.." Was his cheap excuse to keep molesting the poor princess. "I'm only doing what you told me to." Well, if there was one thing he liked about girl's clothing, it was the fact that it's so easy to take off – once you got a hold of the technique. So with two simple maneuver, Yuujirou managed to slid the clothes down, revealing the notorious pink G-string. Yuujirou just could not stop himself from doing a naughty whistle all the while suppressing a laughter at that.

Had Tooru had a lighter skin color, he'd look like a steam crab right then and there.

"It's not like what you- AAHH!!" He plunged his fingers at the blond's shoulder then squirmed.

Now, Tooru did not have to have a lighter skin color to look like a steam crab.

Pant. Pant. Curses.

"Change your mind yet?" He asked, planting a kiss on Tooru's lips as he stop manhandling the princess' lower part.

He gazed the blond intensely, blood still rushing to his head making him unable to think clearly. He wanted to say that yes, he did change his mind, and yes, he's going to tell the reason behind his email, but it seemed like his voice wouldn't come out. Instead, he grabbed Yuujirou's hand and placed it around his waist while pulling the blond's face closer so he could kiss his lips.

It didn't took long before Yuujirou moved his hand lower, inserting his leg between Tooru's and spread them with it.

Conscience be damned.

Screw Sayaka and the promise. The girl was not anywhere in the near vicinity after all.

* * *

Sakamoto sighed for God knows how many times that afternoon, something he did not normally do in normal condition. But then again, he was not in his normal condition. In fact, he could not get himself to concentrate at all ever since he met the mysterious feisty girl.

"Sakamoto sama…" Mikoto called worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ah, sorry. My mind just wandered off somewhere.."

"You sure you're not sick?"

He shrugged and decided to shove all unnecessary thoughts away. "I'm fine. I think I'll go check others' progress now."

* * *

"So you're trying to avoid me because if not, Sayaka would do something nasty to me?"

The blue haired princess grabbed his clothes and carefully put it on again as he nodded. "Remember about my ex? She pushed her from a crossing bridge on our way home from school."

"Hm…" Tooru did not need to turn around to find out that Yuujirou was staring at him intently. "So you two got back from school together? I'm jealous."

"Wha-!!" Blushed, "What are you talking about? It's in the past, what's there to be jealous about?"

"Do you notice that your expression turn soft when you talk about your ex?" He helped Tooru zipped his clothes before he embraced the princess from behind. "How can I not be jealous?"

"We're not friends, and we're not lovers..." He muttered, more to himself, "So what are we?"

Yuujiro stared the other for a while before he tightened his hug, "Hey, Tooru…" He called seductively, "Please be mine…"

No answer. Good thing, Yuujirou deducted, because that means the other party was contemplating about the idea. The Princess would usually start rambling on and on about his ex girlfriend and Sayaka and other things he did not pay attention to whenever he hinted how much he wanted him, Kouno Tooru, for himself.

"I… Wait.. my cellphone is vibrating."

He took out the cellphone from the side pocket, at least Natashou was considerate enough to put several pockets in his gown, and look at the blinking screen. It read 'Hospital'. Damn it. The last time he received a call from the hospital was when his ex attempted suicide… "Hello."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.


	8. Now and Then

**Turning Point**

Chapter 8

* * *

Things had been hectic in Fujimori Gakuen SC room that afternoon. To be frank, things had started being hectic ever since Arisada announce the positive endorsement system which applied to all members of Fujimori Gakuen community (except the teachers of course). All students were trying their hardest to gain more score by behaving simply because the reward was too delicious to be ignored: the first dance with their school hime! Wow! To be able to put their arms around the princess' waist, and perhaps 'accidentally' squeeze the hime's… /nosebleed/ /cough, blush/ anyway, to be able to be in such close distance with the school's idols was more rewarding than getting the 'Best student of the year' award. Likewise, the Student Council was also busy organizing the school festival. Even Arisada almost lost his composure due to the stress. And when the said SC president almost lost his composure, he would take out his stress to the weakest prey-ahem, _student_, around. Normally, the honorable role would fall in to Mikoto's hand easily, but that time, Arisada found another victim.

Sakamoto Akira.

Ah yes. The most reliable freshman. Younger brother of _the_ legendary Sakamoto-sama. The one who had good all round personality and skills and was adored (and secretly worshiped) by many. He's the type of person who would be in the top ten list of 'The least likely people to get teased by others because they're too serious'. So to say, in normal circumstances, no one would even think to tease the prodigy. But somehow, Sakamoto looked so adorable that the thought of teasing him seemed irresistible.

Him dazing out with a cup filled with mineral water in one hand and pen on the other hand was one of the 'adorable' pose he made (He looked sooo cute!!).

"Sakamoto-sama." Arisada called to attract the younger one's attention, "Do you want to drink first then continue checking the proposal or check the proposal first then drink? If you're doing the later, will you please put the cup somewhere else, because I'm afraid you'll spill the water over the papers."

Fidgety, Sakamoto snapped back to reality and awkwardly put the cup aside. He muttered 'Gomen' under his breath as he did so then continued checking the proposal again. Correction, he's not checking the proposal. He just stared at it while dozing off again, leaving his body empty while his soul wander somewhere else.

The blond raised an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe that he just saw Sakamoto Akira spacing out in the middle of work. See, Sakamoto had a thing with the whole spacing out thing… as in, he didn't do it. So when he did, it's almost given that there was something really bothering the freshman's mind.

"What's been bothering you?" The president took a cup of tea from Koshino.

"Eh? Oh, nothing." Sakamoto rolled his eyes to meet Arisada's, then to the rest of the SC members. Obviously, they didn't fall for his lies. He sighed fixed his eyes toward the papers again before he said, "You see, something has been bothering me…"

"About..?" A curious yet amused look as he trailed off.

"Someone."

A blink, a choke and several awkward cough before all the people in the SC room went frenzy. It only took them those two words to make their inner alarm went 'DING!' and realization (mixed with LOTS of imagination) began running wildly in their mind.

"I see…" Arisada had this smug face as he said the words, feeling awfully excited. "Judging by your action, I take it that it's unrequited?"

"Eh? What is?" Timidly, Sakamoto started to take a good look around and he soon felt confused. It's like he had said something really amusing without him realizing it. And he had a feeling that he wouldn't like it.

"Sakamoto-sama, you're just adorable…" Harue commented then smiled.

Tadasu was busy searching something in his drawer. Few minutes later, he found what he had been searching for: a book. "I'll lend you this since you need it more than me." Obediently, Sakamoto took the book without asking the what and why: What was the book and why did Tadasu feel it was necessary to lend the book to him.

"Am I missing something?" He asked questioningly. Then, out of sheer curiosity, he took a look at the book's title: 'Oniisan Love Lesson: How to Attract the Guy You Like'. Furrowed eyebrow and another split second later, Sakamoto flipped several pages, stared blankly then immediately dropped the book to the ground while trying his best not to blush. "What was that?! Have you guys misinterpreting something?"

All four of them blinked toward each other.

"I thought you have been bothered by _someone_." Tadasu walked to collect the book again, "So I thought you need several tips on how to make a move toward him." He said oh-so-casually.

Silence.

More silence.

The room was quiet enough they could hear Mikoto yelling 'Waah!! Stop touching me!!' even though the said princess was currently at the gym, practicing dancing.

Yet another silent before Sakamoto blush got even deeper. "It's a girl!!" That's right people, according to the research conducted in several all boys' school in Japan, 9 out of 10 students studying in such school were either gay or bisexual. Sakamoto happened to be in the 1 student who's 'normal'. "And there's no love involved." At least that's what he thought… At least that's what he wanted to believe.

"Hnn…" Arisada nodded as if he agreed on something, sipped his tea then crossed his legs gracefully. "Regardless whether it's love or not, I won't tolerate it if you don't take your job seriously." Sharp gaze was piercing right through him, Sakamoto could only bend his head down guiltily. After several seconds, the tension melted as the blond smiled. "I'm glad that you understand. Now, back to work. St. White will be handling the sport festival program and I'll be upset if I find the girls done better job at preparing a festival than us." Even if he did go along well with St. White's SC president, didn't mean there's no sparks of rivalry between them. And of course, as a guy, he would hate to lose. He could not afford to lose.

At least not to a certain fragile SC president who couldn't even walked more than 100 m without having an asthma attack. That'd be just sad and embarrassing.

* * *

Oh he was getting a headache… In normal circumstances, he would never ever be irritated just by seeing Tooru's face. He's too in love with him to get annoyed. Yet somehow, he really felt like landing a punch or two on the said person's head. Hopefully the impact of his punch could put the princess into a selective, preferably permanent, amnesia, which made said princess forgot about certain _things_. Certain things being Sayaka and the other girl who's currently got hospitalized thanks to the former. Why? Because Tooru, for God knew how many times under one week period, once again told him to stay away until he could cut his ties with those two girls, which would not happen anytime in the foreseeable future seeing just how kind Tooru was toward those girls.

And to be frank, he's starting to get tired of facing the other's indecisive attitude.

"Are you angry?" Tooru asked the obvious. Yuujirou shrugged as he started walking outside. "Your anger is not justified! Hey, Yuujirou! Will you please stop and listen to me?" He called again, catching up with the blond then grab his hand to hold his movement.

'I'm not angry. Just tired.' Was what he wanted to say, but he didn't. Somehow he felt that things would turn from bad to worse if he said that, besides he felt like a girl for saying such thing. Their gaze met each other for a split second before Yuujirou averted his eyes.

"Great. Now you don't even want to look at me." Tooru retorted, letting go the other's hand. A brief silence before Tooru let out a sigh. "Listen, she got injured because of me and right now, she needs me to be her mental support. Staying by her side is the least I can do to make it up with her."

Just a faint side glance from the blond was enough to make him sure that Yuujirou was listening. They both then just stared each other silently, then after the blond got tired of the staring contest, he decided to open his mouth and said, "I still don't see any reason why you're insisting on shoving me away. Is it because you're afraid of admitting your feeling toward me?"

Amazing how the blond could say such embarrassing thing without getting embarrassed. And in a rather loud voice too. He just hoped it's not loud enough for the whole school to hear. He still had problems with declaring his gayness to the world. After gesturing the blond to follow him to another empty classroom, he answered, "It doesn't feel right for me to be around you when I'm supposed to support her. It's like I'm cheating her."

"You're not dating her anymore." Yuujirou reminded, but before he could say anything else, Tooru quickly cut him with a kiss. A warm and tender kiss done that was different from the kisses which were done out of lust and curiosity like the ones they shared before. There was no sucking or licking, no touching or feeling each other's body. Just a simple kiss which only lasted for less than a minute but was enough to put Yuujirou's mind at ease.

"It may take a while but will you wait for me?"

Tooru was so cunning to ask that kind of question right after the tender moment. How could he say no? Yuujirou didn't say anything else. He just pulled the other one closer and hugged him tightly. The blue haired princess then absent mindedly rested his head on the blond's shoulder, letting several strand of his hair touched the other's neck.

"Can I kiss you for the last time?" He whispered on Tooru's ear.

Tooru lifted his head, staring lovingly toward the blond's face for a while then closed his eyes. Yuujirou used one of his hand to caress the princess' cheek before he too closed his eyes and inching his lips toward Tooru's slowly. Before they locked their lips in a kiss, Yuujirou whispered another line, "Just so you know, I'm not that patient."

"Does that mean you'll give up on me?"

"No..." Was his answer but he didn't care to say anything more, and the princess didn't ask him to. They both were too busy enjoying each other warmth to think about anything else.

* * *

a/n: I know this chapter is short and rather pointless. In other words, it sucks. But spare me. I'm sleep depraved right now.


	9. Gakuensai part 1

**Turning Point**

Chapter 9

* * *

"Welcome to St. White, Fujimori Gakuen no Goshujinsama~!" Four St. White students dressed in frilly maid costume exclaimed cheerfully to every _boy_ students from Fujimori Gakuen. All the boys just went in 'aw' mode, dropping their jaws and saliva as they watched four most beautiful girls on earth addressing them as 'goshujinsama'. Being called as _master_ by someone wearing a maid costume was like every man's fantasy. And the shortness of the frilly black skirt combined with tight white stockings didn't really help either.

They elbowed each other, whispering 'I could die without regret right now' to each other as they feast their eyes to many many more St. White's _delicacies_ besides the maid costume such as the sexy black bunny costume complete with the fury long white ear and fishnet stocking; modified sailor uniform which had no sleeve, low V neck line and mermaid line skirt that had two slit on the side up to the thigh; and angel costume complete with the gorgeous white wings and halos. Those St. White girls were really stunning and breathtaking, they agreed. "Just look at the way they walk. Elegant, I tell ya! Elegant!" One boy pointed out as they quickly turned their attention to the girl in sailor outfit's legs.

"Elegant indeed…" the other replied a split second before a pair of hands suddenly slid down his back and squished his butt, sending him chills down his spine. A loud giggle came right after he jumped in surprise. Turning back, he found a cute girl with wavy hip long blonde hair wearing a witch costume put her hands on her mouth to stop her giggling.

"I just grope a man!" She yelled in satisfactory tone as if she had done something very heroic to show off to and get rewarded because of it.

A loud high pitched enthusiastic murmur broke the short awkward situation then chaos ensues. The sexy bunny girl yelled something about not being fair and that _she_ saw the prey- ahem, _man_ first so it should be a given for _her _to grope him _first_, not long after that the sailor girl joined their yelling contest by saying that the boy was ogling her legs with his eyes so the privilege of molesting him should go to her instead.

"Oh my god…" The boys stared at each other, gulping in fear as another set of crazy girl starting to look at them with a weird glint on their eyes. "Somehow I worry about my chastity…" One of the boys said while the other nodded in agreement. Actually, it's not that they scared of losing their chastity, rather it's _how_ they're going to lose it at this situation that worried them.

"I'm more worried about my mental health." The other boy stated, shaking his throbbing head while massaging his nose bridge. "With all these beautiful girls dressed in such sexy costume… I still think Miko-chin's pouting face is cuter…"

"Me too…" Agreed his friend, "I think I'm girl-phob as from now…"

And thus, the girls' action had just increased Japan's gay population by 0.00000001 percent but that will be another story which did not need to be explained here. Anyway, back to the main story…

When all hope of stopping the girls from scratching, tufting, punching, kicking, and literally trying to strip each other off to compare who had the biggest boobs (the boys started to have sudden anemic attack due to massive blood loss from the nose at this sight), a calm soothing voice came. "Girls, please behave."

It was Yuujirou. The boys could only gawk at the person in front them. Yuujirou was wearing something like Arabian prince's clothing. He wore a white _thoub, _a long sleeved one piece dress that covers the whole body, blue tunic with white stripes and a black belt on his slender waist. The only thing missing from his Arabian costume was the head piece but that made him all the more alluring. Instead of a 3 piece head cover, Yuujirou tied his hair in low pony tail, draping his hair to his shoulder. Absolutely no trace that not so long ago he's been forced to wear a gown with a ridiculously frilly skirts and laces long enough to choke someone to death. He even got his skin tanned.

"Hime?" the boys asked in disbelieve.

"Oujisama!" The girls shouted in choir, stopping whatever barbaric activity they were indulging few minutes ago.

"What did Ritsuko-san said about self control during the festival?" He reminded, flashing his newly mastered _Ouji_ smile to the girls. The girls were getting fidgety under the stare of the tanned prince, bowing their head in hope not to catch the prince's eyes. A low mumble of 'we're sorry' later then he sighed, asking them to take their guest to the sport hall where Ritsuko and Arisada would open the school's festival officially. He gave the boys a nod when they gave him a bow before continuing his patrol around the school gate.

He strolled around from the east gate to the north gate, making sure the girls didn't do something extreme. He'd let it slide if it's just a few grope here and there, but if the girls went berserk from rabid fangirl to psychopathic sex-depraved nymphomaniac then he believed he had to do something about it.

A light tap on his shoulder took his attention away. He grinned at the sight of his partner, Kishimoto Akira, who was wearing his usual tuxedo costume. Somehow, Miura, the designer, thought that Akira looked better in his black tuxedo suits than Arabian clothing so she was once again stuck in heavy layer of tuxedo garment in the middle of summer. "Yo." She called.

A nod.

"Ritsuko-san called. We have to go to the east gate and welcome director Ryusaki together with the princesses."

His heart was making a loud thump at that statement. The second statement actually. He had to welcome director Ryusaki together with the _princesses_. In his head, it was translated as 'I'm going to see Tooru'. Part of him was jumping in happiness to be able to see his object of affection but part of him was sad because even if he saw Tooru, he couldn't get near him, or touch him or kiss him and declare to the world that Tooru was _his_ so stop staring him without his consent no matter how pretty Tooru was in the princess outfit.

"Come on." She grinned then slipped her hand in Yuujirou's arm. "Can't make the lady wait."

He laughed. Sometimes Akira could act even manlier than a real man. Often, she even forgot that she's a lady too. So when she did something even slightly feminine like clinging on to him, he couldn't push her away. "Well, let's go then." He answered with a big genuine smile. They took a few steps before Akira leaned her head closer as if she's going to kiss Yuujirou on the cheek, tightening her grip. Confused, he wanted to ask for an explanation but Akira's free hand silenced him by covering his lips gently.

"Just walk." She whispered slowly. He complied. They walked for another few steps before he heard her muttering something under her breath. "We've been followed by a girl. No! Don't turn your head, just walk!"

He nodded again. _'Followed?'_ He thought. Who's following them and for what reason was the question that started to linger on his head. He never had a stalker before and he's pretty sure he didn't want one now.

"Just another fangirl." Akira assured him. "We have a lot of those around here." She let out a little laugh before continuing her sentence, "Maybe if we give her what she wants, she'll go away."

Before Yuujirou could mutter 'What', Akira suddenly stopped and forcefully tilted Yuujirou's head to hers. She mouthed 'sorry' before something soft brushed his cheek and he realized a nano second later that it was in fact Akira's lips. His head were thrown back and Yuujirou found himself trapped between Kishimoto tall body and the school fence. He swore that if someone was watching this from the wrong angle, they would definitely think that there's a gay couple making out. Akira even _groped_ his butt with one hand and slid the other under his tunic then brushed his nipple to make the act even more realistic.

He could push her away.

He would push her away.

Heck, he WAS pushing her away but somehow he couldn't gather his strength to fight her. It's not because the girl was stronger than him. It was because his brain suddenly malfunctioning at the fact that _the_ Kishimoto Akira, the one whom he thought asexual (since she didn't show any interest toward male OR female) was making a move to _him_ thus making him paralyzed.

Faintly, he could hear a gasped followed by something falling down before he heard a rustle from one of the bushes nearby. He could saw a shadow of a black haired young girl, yet he couldn't see her face. Not when Akira still pushed her head down in a very uncomfortable position. He waited for a while before the girl finally let him go.

"What was _that_?" He tried to asked, but the only thing that came out from his mouth was a weak incoherent murmur.

"Sorry. I have to make it _look_ like we're really making out." She helped the confused prince to stand up straight, picking up leaves on his shoulder. "Else that girl won't be satisfied and leave us for today. I'm sure she had a few good shots from that angle."

"WHAT? She took a picture?"

"Yeah. I think I saw a blitz coming from her hiding place." She shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Come on. It's only a picture. What harm could it be? I even make sure she didn't get our faces from that angle. Relax. Come on. Ritsuko-san is waiting."

He had a feeling that it was not alright. Even if his face was not caught on the camera, this little act could still be considered as cheating and cheating is bad. True that he's not in a relationship with Tooru yet but that didn't justify him cheating with another girl. He just hoped that Tooru would never ever found out what happened between him and Akira.


End file.
